Manstein
Sage Monarch Winter Melon Manstein was the Thousand Years’ Fifth Saint. He finished trancending the Eighth Stage Heavenly Tribulation on the 09th September 2019. Appearance Manstein has a brilliant and handsome face. Blue eyes, solid features, a resolute and steadfast face, this was the face of a handsome Western man. He also has short golden hair. Alignment As a Holy Knight, Manstein is a Lawful Good. Seven Promotes Eighth Heavenly Tribulation Manstein spent three years transcending the Seventh Promotes Eighth Heavenly Tribulation. Towards the end, there was a change in the sea of heavenly tribulation. All the remaining strength of the heavenly tribulation condensed together and evolved into the powerful Modernized Heavenly Tribulation Army that brought with it a wave of explosive attacks, which ended the three-year-long heavenly tribulation. Manifestation of Presence Saint Seal Condensation Manstein chose ‘Winter Melon’ as his Saint Title in honour of his mentor, Saint Monarch Eat Melon. This Saint Title caused confusion within Lychee’s school, since the title indeed conforms to the style the school. The elders of the school were busy contacting senior generations to confirm the identity of the newly promoted Thousand Years’ Fifth Saint. Sermon Manstein’s sermon is regarding the Way of Defence. Battle of the Saints Challenge }} Losing the illustrious Thousand Year’s First Saint’s title by just a few days, Manstein challenged the title holder for a duel on the 14th September 2019. As a Holy Knight, was honour bound to give fair warning and due quarter to his opponents. Probe & Counterprobe Battle Immortal Food Feast Red Carpet Battle of Immortal Food Feast Just like the rest of the attendees, Manstein was incapacitated by the presence of Fat Ball ver. Skylark. Discussion of the Way Just like the rest of Profound Saints attending the Immortal Food Feast, Winter Melon participated in the discussion of the Way (论道; lùn dào). According to Saint Monarch Three Weeks, Winter Melon’s talent can be considered as not so amazing, compared to monsters such as Tyrant Song, Saint White and Seventh Path. However, on his own, Manstein actually can be considered as a genius amongst the Eighth Stage Saint. Battle for Heavenly Astral Winter Melon participated in the Battle for Heavenly Astral. He silently sneaked close to the Heavenly Astral, and almost succeeded in obtaining it. His defence was easily shattered by a strike from Senior Turtle. Battle Against Heavenly Way Remains Ball Manstein served as the second line of defence against the attack of the Heavenly Way Remains Ball. Relationships Eat Melon Saint Monarch Eat Melon was Manstein’s respected mentor. Even his Saint Title, Winter Melon, was chosen in honour of Eat Melon. Tyrant Song Manstein has challenged Tyrant Song a few times. Despite the challenges, Manstein deeply respected Tyrant Song’s strength. During the Battle Against Heavenly Way Remains Ball, Manstein openly referred to Tyrant Song as ‘Senior Tyrant Song’. Volume Cover Manstein was featured on the cover of the following volume: #Volume 56 See also List of the Thousand Years’ New Saints Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Earth Category:Eighth Stage Profound Saint